An Assassins Legend
by Soldier of Fortune115
Summary: Brandon was kinda a loner; he didn't like to be in crowds and his best friend was his only friend.But his world gets turned upside down when a mysterious necklace falls from the sky and he is thrust into the world of dragons where fantasy becomes reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys wussup, this is my first fanfic so hope you like it please be gentle with the reviews. **

**No flames please but suggestions and positive reinforcement is welcome. I will write the second and third chaps later if I get good feedback**

**Well now that we got all that out of the way lets get on with the story shall we.**

**I own nothin but my own characters. All other are by their respective companies :P**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

Summer was finally here. As a nice cool breeze blew by giving Brandon a break from the hot sun that was beating down upon his neck. He just sat there with his headphones on his ears listening to music.

With a sigh he laid down on his back in the soft warm grass that covered the hillside that looked down upon a suburban area where his house was located.

As he closed his eyes feeling the beat of the music flowing into his ears as feeling the bass shake his eardrums. Brandon let out another sigh as another breeze blew past him blowing his long brown hair in his face as he flipped his hair to get is out of his eyes.

Then a shadow loomed over his face blocking out the sun that had flooded in through his eyelids.

He opened one of his unnaturally violet eyes to find his best friend Michael Valdez (or Mikey as brandon calls him) loomed over him with a funny grin on his face, I took off my headphones . "Hey whats up man!" He said with enthusiasm that could match no others.

"I haven't seen you since...well since yesterday when school got out, so how ya been" " Oh ya know the usual get up, eat, and listen to music" Brandon said is a more monotone voice. "Hmmm... well, we should go do something like go to the movies or play xbox at my place!"

"Nahhh not righ now i'm relaxing right now enjoying my first day of freedom" he said with disinterest. " You're a 16 year old with a drivers license and and you got nothin to do"

"Yep that's pretty much it"

" Awww come oooonnnn" He groaned in a very whiny voice like a little kid " You promised me we would hang out together and actually do something today"

" Alright alright well go to the movies and stop by In-and-Out Burger okay? Brandon said with a chuckle." Ok cool!" said mikey while pumping his fist in the air as they walked down the hillside.

But then something caught Brandons eye in the sky there was a small flash of light and saw something come out of the blue and hit the ground near him with a slight thud. Brandon looked around to see if anyone else had seen it but no one had so he walked over to it his curiosity rising.

He reached the tiny crater the object had made and wiped away the dirt to find a neklace but not just any neklace.

It was the wierdest neklace he had ever seen it was made out of what looked like a obsidian but duller and was naturally formed from the looks of it he picked it up and it was lighter than what he suspected.

The chain that was a brilliant blood red that weaved in and out of eachother in a diamond pattern leaving space inbetween where small crystals that were a blueish purple in color. He had never seen a crystal like that ever in his life before.

But what really puzzled him were the symbols engraved on the stone. There were eight of them to be exact and each one had a circle. Each picture had a different color to each one.

They were different sizes the four on the outside fo the amulet were: red,blue,green, and yellow were the outside ones wich seemed to be representing an element from his point of view the inside circles were black, white, a brick red, and a neon yellowish green.

While he was planning on what to do Mikey came over and looked over his shoulder "hey man watcha lookin at"

Brandon qickly closed his hands and put it safely in his pocket "Oh nothing just a necklace Ive had for a while" he lied.

"Oh okay well lets hurry up we dont want to miss the movie".

"Alright lets go"

Mikey turned around and walked off towing brandon behind. Once he lost eye contact he qickly grabbed the necklace and put it on.

So they went to the movies and had a good time after that they had a delicous meal of burgers and fries with a milkshake. But soon it was getting dark so they parted ways said their goodbyes and headed off in different directions.

Brandon arrived home just around seven greeted his mom and dad to tell them he was home then went straight upstairs to his room.

He opened up his laptop to his fanfiction profile and read some chapters of a story by 10:00 o'clock he closed up his laptop and brushed his teeth and put on some sleeping wear and went to bed. But forgot to take off the necklace.

As he drifted to sleep his mind not on anything really just on how the day went with his friend and how he was going to do the same thing tomorrow. Oh how wrong he was.

Suddenly he felt something hot on his chest he looked down to see the necklace glowing "what the Hell" he said as it got brighter until he was comlpletley engulfed in white. ' **Get ready young one for your journey begins here' **said someone in his head. Then he felt a burning sensation on his body like it was on fire it kept getting worse and worse until finally he passed out.

* * *

**Yippeee I got the first chapter done I feel so accomplished like Ive actually finally done something in my life! :D**

**So anyways I dont know exactly know why I rated this M it should have been T I guess but I put M just in case for no Apparrent reason! **

**Thanks for reading **

**And if you sneezed in this chapter bless u (ring a bell from anything)**

**Please R&R means alot to me :)**

**~PEACE OUT HOMESKILLETS~**


	2. Chapter 2 A New World

**Hello once again boys and girls heres the next chapter for ya I tried to get it out as fast as I could without rushing it.**

**Sorry it took so long im not a very fast typer Ill try to get them in a little faster next time**

**Anyways Thank you for posting a comment on my story they are very helpful to me on what I need to improve on and if its any good so THANKS!:D**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A New World**

**(Brandons POV)**

I awoke to the sound of a river rushing near me as I started to wake up. Around me I felt grass which confused me very much for I remember going to bed in my home then nothing.

I shrugged "oh well might as well get to my feet and start to figure out where I am". I hopped to my feet and heard something jingle next to me so I looked down and was suprised at what I saw.

The only way to describe it was that I had the same exact outfit that Altair had from Assassins Creed except it was a pitch black color.

It even came with all the weapons throwing knives, a hidden blade, and a sword sheath on my tied to my hip (with no sword in it), a bow and arrows, and last a long black dagger tied to my back.

"Wow an assassins creed outfit, that was unexpected" I said in disbelief.

Now that I had checked all my gear out I decided to find civilization so as I took a step forward then a bright light flashed before me. I shielded my eyes with my arm from the blinding light.

When the light had cleared I looked up and my jaw dropped to the ground in complete shock. What stood before me was a tall teal scaled dragon with eyes like fire and a neklace with a golden open book engraved on it.

I started to back away in fright for I had heard stories of dragons and how they burned whole villages and cities.

He looked at me with soft but fierce eyes, I backed up a little more.

Then a voice came from the dragon " **Do not be afraid young one I shall do you no harm".**

" Wh-who are you?" I stammered still a little frightened.

"**I am what they call the chronicler in this world and I have come to help you out and answer a few of your questions."**

" Okay where exactly am I and why am I in this assassins outfit and what do you mean "this world" we are on earth right?"

"**To answer your first question, you are in a place called the valley of Avalar located in the Dragonrealms a world much different from earth. **

**You see there are different realms that are all connected by a force called convexity. That how I was able to teleport you here.**"

"Okay but I still dont know why I am here in an assassins outfit."

**" That is why I am here to help you out I cannot tell you the true purpose of why you are here but I shall guide you in the right directon."**

"What do you want me to do"

"** You shall camp here tonight then in the mornining follow that dirt path" **He pointed to a clearly marked path through the woods that I had not seen before. **" that is where your story begins". **

Then His neklace flashed a few times, and he took a glance at it "**I must go now, good luck young one may you be safe, may we all be safe"**

He started to fade out " Wait"I said " what about all these weapons, I dont know how to use them"

"** Dont worry I have given you all the skills, and pecision of an assassin plus augmented strength, agility, reflexes, and one more gift that will give you qite a surprise when you wake up tomorrow.**

" And what will this suprise be exactly" I said reluctantly

**" It's just to help you blend in with the inhabitants here"** He paused it for a moment in what seemed like a deep thought then snapped back into reality and continued. "** Now it is already becoming late it and you must sleep you have a long day tomorrow, so goodnight to you and sweet dreams...young dragon.**

"Wait, why did you say young dra-"

before I could say another word I was knocked out cold .

* * *

Darkness was just now starting to decend on the dragon temple in warfang as Spyro walked through the many torchlit hallways. They had only defeated the dark master a few weeks ago and now things were starting to calm down and the rebuilding project for warfang was underway.

Spyro continued to walk down the hallway to the cafeteria as he thought about these past events that had occured. 'And to think we had only defeated the Dark Master a few weeks ago and yet it feels like we killed him like a year ago' spyro thought as he opened the door to the dining area.

Inside spyro saw Cynder and another dragoness he had not seen before chatting away casually as he went up to the desk where they served your meal. A mole walked up to the desk from the other side " Hey Spyro! what can I get for ya?"

"Oh just the usual" spyro said with a sigh.

"Comin right up" he turned around and barked the order to the moles behind him.

Within a few minutes he made his way towards Cynder and the unknown dragoness.

When he got there he was greeted by Cynder "Hey Spyro how was training with Terrador"

"Oh just more training exercises " He said

"Ok, well while you were training ive been showing Kira around the temple she just arrived today" she said eating the last of her steak

Spyro looked over to where the dragoness was sitting silently "Hi it's very nice to meet you Kira"

"Likewise" said Kira with a shy smile

Cynder yawned and took on a sleepy expression"Well I better hit the hay it's getting pretty late"

"Yeah I would like to get a head start tomorrow ive got alot of training to do" said spyro in a bored tone.

"Goodnight Spyro, do you know where your room is Kira? Cynder said yawning again.

Kira nodded.

" alright then Goodnight" said Cynder leaving the room.

"Well im gonna go on to bed too it was nice meeting you Kira I guess well see you tomorrow"

"It was a pleasure, goodnight Spyro"

So they all headed off towards bed but little did they know what events were about to begin.

So they all headed off to bed unknown to what events were going to be ocurring that next day

* * *

**Alrighty I so theres the next chapter for you the chaps will get longer and will be updated faster**

**I got 3 more days of school left so ive been kinda waiting on that then Ill have more time to write **

**So THANKS and please R&R**

**~PEACEOUT HOMESKILLETS~ :D**


End file.
